Amanogawa Kirara
is one of the four main Cures in the series Go! Princess Pretty Cure. She is a 13 year old girl who is a very fashionable, popular model. Her alter ego is , the Princess of the Stars. Appearance Kirara has sharp purple eyes and tanned skin. Her fluffy, brown chest-length hair worn in low pigtails held by hair. Her straight cut bangs are slightly curved and cover her forehead with a slightly longer lock on each side. On her head is a light purple headband (or goldenrod while in school) with a bow, paired with star earrings. She wears a yellow ruffled off-shoulder top with a trim of pale yellow ruffles and fabric knotted on each shoulder, light blue striped shorts with two buttons, and a pair of beige and dull brown peek-toe shoes. In the movie she wore a goldenrod top with a white and gold check fabric accent, denim shorts, and a pair of black stockings with three stars on the side, paired with light brown short boots with a fluffy cuff. This is paired with a pale yellow knit jacket and a pale cap. Her pigtails are held with maroon bows. As Cure Twinkle her now orange hair grows in volume, held so far down by fluffy pale yellow scrunchies. Surrounding her head are puffed pigtails with a red ombre on top to match the streaks on her longest bang strands. Her star earrings gain an additional sphere, and on her head is a gold tiara with a star in the middle and pale pointed fabric on each side. She wears a white dress with yellow fabric folded over it, lined by lighter material and held by a purple bow with a gold sphere in the center. The skirt is tutu-shaped with two white and yellow flaps going down the middle and a big, ruffled pale yellow ribbon sewn to the back of the orange waistband, where a gold ornament rests. This is followed by a pale yellow scallop lined in yellow, and fluffy purple fabric beneath it. She wears white thigh-length boots with an orange sole and yellow flap heel with an orange pointed piece in the middle, orange gloves with pointed cuff held by an orange band, and a pair of white pointed sleeves worn under the shoulder. A light pale yellow pointed collar is included. In Mode Elegant, the solid yellow portions of skirt length and she gains a long yellow layer beneath it with ruffled bottom. Between this layer is white fabric, followed by three scalloped layers of purple, light purple, and white. On each side are two stars bound by pale pink spheres and amethyst diamonds. When another mode is activated, the outfit changes accordingly: In mode''' Lunar', she gains crescent earrings and the bow on her chest turns blue to gain a similar ornament. She loses her sleeves, replaced by a white shawl. The skirt's white piece is made from ruffled fabric, and she loses the star and gem ornaments in favor of an ornate crescent moon band to match her bow ornament. Her inner-skirt layers are longer, with the top two coming in indigo and pastel indigo. Mode '''Shooting Star' consists of star-shaped earrings with gold dangles, along with the chest bow being replaced by a yellow and purple striped band with a star gem in the middle. Her sleeves are much shorter with a layer of white and goldenrod strips beneath them. Her collar turns white, while her glove wrists turn goldenrod. Her waistband is now purple with a gem ornament, and going down the middle of her skirt is a pale yellow flap with yellow lining. Sewn to the tip of each flap is a sphere with a violet gem star to match the larger stars holding the folded, bunched fabric on each side of the skirt, which hangs beneath the star. A white pointed layer rests beneath this to cover her feet, while the inner layers turn lilac, lavender, and purple. Mode Ginga gives her an entirely new look with a gown similar to her teammates and her hair now thicker and held by two fluffy scrunchies on each side and adorned with stars. Her tiara changes, along with her neck accessory, earrings, and hair pieces. Her dress turns white with three ruffled layers circling the shoulders coming in white, pale yellow, and pastel yellow. A pastel yellow ribbon is sewn to the chest with an orange ornament in the center and frilly strips on each side of the chest. Her gloves have a cuff in two layers bound by a yellow strap. At the middle of the navel is a bow with a large gold sphere in the middle and four pieces of bunched, pale yellow ribbon that folds around the skirt. The skirt is in three layers, the top is a white ruffle, followed by a scallop with a band of gold around the hem, and a ruffled layer covered in stars. On each side of the skirt are two bows sewn together with ruffled tails, adorned by a lavender sphere with a gem ornament in the middle. In mode Royal, this gown gains a massive, golden lace ribbon with star designs on the back. In Grand Princess form, her hair grows thicker and her hair accessories are larger. Her gold tiara changes and has an orange gem heart in the middle. Her dress is white with gold frill detail on the chest, while her skirt is worn in three layers, the top two having a gold gradient. The first layer has a ruffled trim, while the secondary is scalloped. A frilly layer is worn beneath this. Her gloves gain a secondary layer, and her earrings remain unchanged, and she gains a white choker with a bow attached, adorned by a star. She wears a pale gold cape with a fluffy collar and white lining, and at the middle is a light purple bow with a gold sphere in the center and a frilly layered cravat. In mode Halloween, she wears a rounded pale yellow dress with frilly white strips on the chest, where a pearl strand goes down the middle, beneath a gold sphere. Her sleeves gain a secondary layer and her collar turns white with scallop lining. At the middle of the navel is a yellow flower with pastel green pointed leaf and a gold gem ornament in the middle, and flowing from each side is a long pale ivy ribbon. Sewn to the back is a ribbon with a singular pleat tail. She keeps her hair accessories, earrings, and gloves. On her head are three gold flowers with white dots in the middle and a curled, pastel green vine on each side. As an adult shown in episode 50 she wears a yellow outfit with small star earrings, a gold bracelet, a navy blue purse, and a white headband. Her hair is now cut short, just passing her shoulders. Personality Kirara is a freshman at Noble Academy, who moves primarily at her own pace. She is friendly and likes to make up nicknames for others. Although mostly sweet, she can be headstrong at times. Influenced by her mother Amanogawa Stella, she strives to be a top model, and she has the strength to pursue it head-on. Therefore, she is highly active as a model and appears in many magazines and fashion shows. Being a fashionista, she loves wearing new outfits to display herself as well. Kirara has a bit of a sweet tooth at times, with her favorite sweet being Marble Doughnuts. History Becoming Cure Twinkle Upon learning that Kirara found the third Princess Perfume, Haruka, Minami, Pafu and Aroma find the class she was in to talk to her, but she brushes them off. Later, the group goes to Yumegahama Town, where Kirara was doing a photo shoot, when Close appears with a Zetsuborg. The two Cures defeat it and confront Kirara about the perfume and she returns it to them, thinking it was a gift from a fan. Still determined to find out if she is the third Pretty Cure, they attend a fashion show she is participating in. In her dressing room, Kirara finds a Dress Up Key in her make up case and decides to wear it as a necklace. During the second part of the show, Close appears again and creates a Fashion Model Zetsuborg and it starts to attack, causing everyone except for Kirara and the two Cures to evacuate. The two transform, but are defeated, so Kirara takes matter into her own hands to protect her show. Suddenly, her Dress Up Key reacts and Aroma hands her the Princess Perfume and she transforms into Cure Twinkle, quickly dispatching of it with Twinkle Humming. However, even after the other Cures ask her to join the team, she returns the perfume yet again, saying she was too busy to be a Pretty Cure. However, after she senses Haruka's support towards her, she decides to become part of the team. Epilogue A few years later, Kirara has achieved her dream as a model and is staying in Paris, France for the time being. Relationships Haruno Haruka '- The two of them are classmates at Noble Academy. During Kirara's fashion show, Haruka goes backstage with some donuts to give Kirara something to eat before the second show began. She even gave her a nickname "HaruHaru" because Haruka's name contains two "Harus". 'Kaido Minami '- Kirara is the first person to call her "Minami" without adding -san or -sama like the other students, and they share a friendly relationship. 'Amanogawa Stella - Stella is Kirara's mother and a popular professional model. In episode 17, Stella is invited to do a fashion show with Kirara. During practice, Kirara stumbles on the runway and starts to feel the pressure of working with her mother. This causes a rift in their relationship as she wanted to be as perfect as Stella but she did not want to help. On the night of the show, Twilight and Shut appear before it starts and captures Stella, creating mother and daughter Zetsuborgs. As the battle continued, Cure Twinkle vowed to protect her mother's dream, which was to walk the runway with her daugher. Her determination causes the Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key to appear and uses it to help defeat the Zetsuborgs. Their relationship was then mended as they both walked the runway and Kirara officially proclaims that she wanted to be just like her mother. Akagi Towa - In episode 24, it is revealed that the two of them are roommates. They had a hard time getting along at first due to Towa's lack of knowledge and Kirara's busy modeling schedule. However they soon become friends. Kirara calls her "Towachi." Cure Twinkle "Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle!" きらめく星のプリンセス！キュアトゥインクル！ Kirameku hoshi no purinsesu! Kyua To~uinkuru! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Kirara. She controls the power of stars and transforms with the phrase, "''Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". Her main attack is Twinkle Humming, which she can only perform while in her Mode Elegant. Attacks * is Cure Twinkle's main attack that can only be used when she is in her Mode Elegant. It appeared in episode 4. * is Cure Twinkle's group attack that she performs with Cure Flora and Cure Mermaid, where they need the Crystal Princess Rod and the Elegant Dress Up Keys. It made its debut in episode 11. * is Cure Twinkle's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and her Luna Dress Up Key. * is Cure Twinkle's main attack, performed with the Crystal Princess Rod and the Miracle Shooting Star Dress Up Key. * is Cure Twinkle's second group attack that she performs with Cure Flora and Cure Mermaid, where they need the Crystal Princess Rod and the Miracle Dress Up Keys. It was first seen in episode 18. * is Cure Twinkle's third group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Scarlet, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Ginga Dress Up Key. * is Cure Twinkle's fourth group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Scarlet, where she needs the Music Princess Palace and the Royal Key. * is Cure Twinkle's main attack that she performs with the Music Princess Palace and her Premium Ginga Dress Up Key. * is Cure Twinkle's fifth group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Scarlet, where she needs to be in her Grand Princess form. * is Cure Twinkle's sixth group attack that she performs with Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid and Cure Scarlet, where she needs to be in her Mode Elegant Halloween form. Etymology : means 'sky', means 'in' and means 'river'. So, the full meaning of "Amanogawa" is 'River in the sky'. 'Amanogawa' is also the Japanese name of the Milky Way, which is a more suitable meaning because of how Kirara is the Princess of Stars. mean either 'mica' or 'isinglass'. It sounds very similar to "kirakira" which means 'sparkly' or 'glittery'. Cure Twinkle means the source of light, shines with a flickering light and glimmer. Songs Kirara's voice actor, Yamamura Hibiku, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Shimamura Yu, who voices Haruno Haruka, Asano Masumi, who voices Kaido Minami, and Sawashiro Miyuki, who voices Akagi Towa. *'High End・Star' *'Showtime! Dress up!' Duets *'Strongly, Gently, Beautifully.' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Sawashiro Miyuki) *'Conditions of Being a Princess' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Sawashiro Miyuki) *'Joyful! Pretty Cure Christmas' (Along with Shimamura Yu, Asano Masumi and Sawashiro Miyuki) Trivia *Kirara's birthday is September 12. Therefore, her zodiac sign is Virgo. *Kirara's surname comes from her mother’s instead of her father’s. This makes her the first Cure to have a non-paternal surname. Gallery :Main page: Amanogawa Kirara/Image Gallery References Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Main characters